Crash
by C-c-c-c-combo Breaker
Summary: A new foe is has come to Sunnydale and now it's after Buffy. Sucky summary, but oh well.
1. Chapter 1

**CRASH**

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was quiet. The sun had set hours ago, and with it so had the fast paced activities of the town's people. The only thing out now were the stars that lit the sky. And as beautiful a site as it was, there was one person who didn't really appreciate those stars, or the night itself in fact.

With another sigh, Buffy begins twirling her stake in her hand, waiting for any member of the undead to come out and make her job the slightest bit easier.

"Why am I out here? I could be at home cuddling or having a hot make out session with my girlfriend." Buffy complains to herself. "Leave it to Giles to kill my fun. Having a watcher sucks. What's the point in having super powers when I can't do what I want?"

"I agree." Turning around she sees a grinning vamp and surrounding him are four others. Well, make that two. The pair on his right are dust in the wind as identical arrows pierce their backs, ripping through bone and dead flesh. Taking advantage, Buffy quickly throws her stake at the nearest one, and her mark is easily hit.

"I'm sorry were you saying something?" She taunts him. "I couldn't hear you over the dusting noise." The remaining lackey looks at her, then to his boss, and finally back to her before running off without a word.

"You coward! It's only one girl. Come back and fi-." With a pained expression, he places his hand over his heart and watches as it turns to dust. The rest of his body quickly following.

Searching the darkness, Buffy spots a figure crouching on top of a crypt in the distance. She smiles as she makes her way over. Standing at the base of the crypt she crosses her arms over her chest.

"You're gonna be in so much trouble if Giles finds out you were here and he didn't know beforehand."

The taller girl smirks as she jumps down and wraps her arms around the shorter. "The old, tweed-wearing, librarian is gonna get mad at me? Oh, I'm quivering in fear."

"Sarcasm at it's finest. And as much as I hate to admit it, he's right, Faith. You shouldn't be out here."

"Because I don't have your great powers and 'even if I were to be able to fight _one _vampire, I may still be gravely in danger'?" She quotes from one of Giles' lectures. "I know that, and that's why I have this." Raising her hand she shows Buffy the longbow.

"And what if you miss the heart?"

"Then he'd be one hurt, undead, piece of shit?" Buffy pinches her. "Ow."

"Language."

"God, sorry. This is what I get for coming to keep my girlfriend company as she rids the world of unspeakable evil?"

"Aw, Honey. As much I love you for that, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"So, you don't want me to come on patrol with you anymore?"

"Of course I do. Just tell me first instead of following and please be careful so Giles doesn't find out."

"No problem."

The blonde gets a sneaky look on her face as she bites on her lower lip. And Faith is hypnotized. Watching as Buffy's tongue slowly runs across and she unconsciously mimics the action. The shorter girl places her hands flat against Faith's stomach and runs them up over her breasts, onto her shoulders and down her arms before interlocking their fingers.

"You know, my mom's not due home for a few hours."

"Yeah?" Faith lowers her mouth to the blonde's neck, licking and sucking at her pulse point.

"Mm-hmm." Faith trails kisses from her neck to her lips and Buffy takes the opportunity to push her against the wall of the crypt.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, and believe me I really am, we should probably go to your house now."

"Yeah, you're right." Neither makes a move to leave, though hands and eyes continue to roam. After a pause, Faith leans in to kiss her again, but Buffy puts her hand on her chest. For a moment she stares at her hand and the place it landed, before pulling out of her daze.

"We should get to my house now."

"Right." Faith pauses, and once again leans in to kiss her.

"Faith!"

"What? I'm waiting on you." She gestures to how she is trapped between the crypt and the smaller girl's body.

"Oh, right."


	2. Chapter 2

**EvilButtMonkey:**_Yup, I've started another one. No worries about my other story though casue I have about five chapters written already...I just got stuck on the end of the next one. Sad, I know.  
_

**Ganglion: **_No, Faith is not a slayer. And don't ask why because all I'm saying is this: stuff is gonna happen_

**CRASH**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"So, you say nothing happened last night?" Giles asks once again, finishing his daily entrance in his Watcher's Journal.

"God, Rupert! She already said 'no', like six times already." Faith says impatiently. "Can we hurry this up, because you are seriously cutting in on our make out time before class."

"She means our study time." Buffy kicks her under the table. She could empathise with her girlfriend, but that didn't mean she should share those type of details with her anal retentive watcher.

The gang had arrived an hour before the school had even officially opened that day, per Giles' request, and now all they had done was sit around as Buffy retold the events of last night's patrol. Needless to say, Buffy, Faith, and Xander were extremely bored. Willow had done the 'smart' thing and used the time to complete any extra credit that she hadn't finished.

"I don't understand why you insist on having these _civilians _involved with your slaying." Giles directs to Buffy, completely ignoring Faith.

Faith's reaction is to get up and hit him. He may have been almost three times her age, but no one disrespected her as he had just so blatantly did. However, before she can complete her action, Buffy is holding her wrist with a disapproving look.

"Sit." She commands and Faith reluctantly listens. She turns to Giles. "Listen carefully because I'm not going over this again. They aren't civilians, they're my friends. And to be honest, yes, I wish they had never been brought into this. I would sleep a lot better knowing that they're safe. But they were brought into this, and really, it's safer that they know what goes on in the night, unlike most people in this town. And I thank the PTB everyday that I have real friends. Friends that are willing to risk their lives daily to help me. If you have a problem with that then you can go back to England because it's not going to change any time soon. They're apart of this just as much as I am, and I won't tolerate you treating them as anything less than equals. Do you understand now?"

Before Giles can answer everyone turns as they hear a sniffling noise. Xander quickly wipes his face of any evidence of tears.

"What? My sinuses are acting up. There's a high pollen count today." He adamantly defends himself.

"Xander, you don't have allergies." Willow has an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry."

"Dude, you are such a girl." Faith laughs at him. "I can't believe you're crying. I hope you know I'm gonna be making fun you for a very long time about this." Xander gives her a sarcastic smile.

"Thanks, Faith. For a second I was worried my best friends would make fun of me. Glad I was wrong."

"It's okay, Xander." Willow assures him. "I think it's a good thing that you're in touch with your feminine side."

"Yeah, I'll go with you to exchange your testicles for pantyhose."

"Buffy, make her stop."

"Faith, stop harassing Xander." Buffy says.

"Yes, well if we could forget about Alexander's askewed sexuality for a moment and get back to the matter at hand."

Faith leans over and whispers in Xander's ear. "I think he just called you gay."

"What?"

"Dude, you just got dissed by the librarian."

"No, I didn't."

"Excuse me." Giles gets their attention.

"What, Ru?"

"Please stop calling me that, Xander."

"Stop calling me gay and I'll think about it." Buffy, Willow and Giles all get confused looks on their faces, and Faith bursts out laughing. A second later the warning bell rings.

"Well, as fun as this is, I gotta go meet someone." Faith grabs her bag and gives Buffy a kiss goodbye. "I'll see you after first, cool?"

"Cool." They kiss again and Faith leaves.

In the hall way she spots Cordelia leaning inside her locker, applying lip gloss.

"Hey."

"Hi." Cordelia returns the greeting.

"So, you got my stuff?"

"Yep." She pulls out a envelope and hands it to Faith. "Now, what about my payment?" She asks leaning towards the other girl.

"I'll see you after school." Faith lightly pushes her back.

"Mine or yours."

Faith raises an eyebrow before answering. "Yours. Bye Cordelia."

"Bye." She smiles, watching Faith walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

**CRASH**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Most of the day had now past, and Faith was at lunch, sitting with her friends.

"I think it could be fun. So, are you guys in?" Devon asks.

"Hi." Turing around they see Buffy standing behind them.

"Hey, babe." Faith looks at Doyle, who is sitting on her right, and stares at him until he gets the message.

Rolling his eyes Doyle gets up, quite familiar with the situation. Whenever Buffy decided she wanted to spend lunch with them, Faith would always stare down whoever happened to be sitting next to her, not stopping until they moved, effectively giving Buffy their seat. Today was no different.

"Where are Xander and Williow?" She asked as the shorter girl sat and snuggled closer to her.

"He needed help with math and Wills, being our favorite tutor, offered to help. They're in the library. What are you guys doing?"

"Devon was just telling us about this new band that he met and how they wanted to use The Dingos as their opening act at their next concert. He wanted to know what we thought."

"Oh, well that's great. Congrats."

"Thanks, and hopefully someone big will see us, and then we could really do something." Devon tells her.

Buffy turns towards Faith as the others get caught up in the conversation of the two bands teaming together. "So, I was thinking that maybe you could come over later, after school?"

She hesitates. "Uh...that would be great, but...I can't. My mom wanted us to spend time with each other."

"Oh." Buffy says, disappointed.

"You know how she can be; quantity over quality." Faith says, feeling the need to say something, anything. "But, when we're finished I could drop by."

"Sure." She smiles seeing the smile on her girlfriend's face.

"Great."

* * *

Faith sighed into the other girl's mouth as her hand crept higher up her thigh and under her skirt.

"Wait."

"What?" She questions.

"We shouldn't."

She scoffs. "And why not?"

"Because-" Before she can say anything there is a knock at the door. "That would be one reason." She motions to the door. With a sigh, Faith gets up to answer it.

"What do you want?" She questions the man smirking at her.

"Your other honey is at the door for you." Faith quickly shuts her bedroom door and pushes him back.

"Ow. What's your problem?" He asks, rubbing the sore spot.

"Go away, Dave."

"You know most people don't treat their elders like this."

Faith stares for a moment before rolling her eyes. "Shouldn't you be busy trying your corny pickup lines and cheap dinners on my mother instead of always bothering me?"

"Whatever. Just go get the door."

"Just go get the door." She mocks and turns, running down the stairs and to the door.

At the bottom of the stairs she is greeting by a smiling brunette.

"What are you doing here?"

Scoffing, Cordelia holds up a green backpack.

"In your haste to leave, you forgot this. You're welcome by the way."

"Thanks. Is that it?" Faith asks her, trying to speed up her leaving.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Cordelia, this really isn't a good time." The taller girl narrows her eyes before rolling them in realization.

"She's here?" It comes out more of a statement then question. Seeing that Faith isn't gonna answer she continues. "You know, I don't understand why you're with her..."

"Did we not already go over this?" Faith asks more than a little annoyed.

"Yeah, we did. And I still don't understand what the hell you're thinking, Faith."

Faith reaches up and gently cups the other girls face with her hands. "Please, Cor. I know how you feel about her and the whole situation in general, but just let me be with her. Please?"

"I only want to see you happy."

"I know." Faith nods. "But I also know that you wish the person I was happy with was you. We tried, Cor. It didn't work out, it's not _going_ to work out. We agreed, remember?"

"I do. I know things have changed. I just wish things had ended differently."

"I'm sorry." Faith says, not sure what else to say.

The other girl smiles at her. "Well, maybe if you're not too busy this weekend we can hang out?"

"Definitely." Faith returns the smile.

* * *

A/N: So, finally decided to update and now you guys know a little something about Faith and Cordelia's relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **(cause I totally forgot it)**:** **I don't own Buffy, Faith nor any of the characters/names/places etc etc from the BtVS franchise. Just my own thoughts and concepts.**

**CRASH**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Hey."

Buffy looks up from her spot on the bed. "Hi. Who was at the door?"

"Uh, just one of the guys. Dropped off my bag." Faith internally cringed at how easily the lie came out. She didn't want the drama, but she knew lying wasn't the way to go either. With a frustrated grunt she falls onto the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Cordelia dropped off the bag."

"Who?!"

"And we made plans to hang out this weekend."

"Then you're canceling them."

"Come on, B. She's my best friend."

"She's your ex." The blonde corrects. "Your ex who hates me and very much wants to get back together with you."

"Cor doesn't hate you. She just doesn't understand every thing. I promise, I'll set her straight this weekend."

Buffy cuts her eyes to the other girl. "I still don't like the thought of you two being along together."

Faith leans over and kisses her. "I know, but I'll make it up to you." She tries to kiss her again, but Buffy pushes her back.

"What? You're turning me down?"

Buffy rolls her eyes. "Dave and your mom are just down the hall."

"And what do you think _they're_ doing?" The second the question is out of her mouth Faith's face drops and she lets out a disgusted, shuddering breath. "Let's just go patrol now."

The amused blonde follows her.

* * *

"I bet your mom's pretty vanilla. Or maybe she's like, totally into toys?" Buffy teases the younger girl.

"Slayer or not, if you don't stop it I'm gonna hurt you."

Buffy bursts out laughing. "I'm sorry, but you're the one who said it."

"It was an accident. I'm scarred for life and you're making-" Faith stops when the shorter girl holds her arm out to block her way.

About 50 feet away is a circle of five hooded demons. Their heads are bowed and in the middle of the circle is a naked man. His arms held out, head thrown back, silently mouthing words. The intricate markings on his body begin to glow a reddish color as smoke slowly moves around him.

"Take your bow and hide."

"What?! They're right there. Let's just go get them."

"Two against six, Faith. I know you're getting better at hand to hand, but you can't take three demons on your own."

The brunette scoffs and nocks one of her arrows before letting it fly through the air. It enters the back of the neck of the nearest demon and half exits through the front. The demon instantly drops and Faith smirks at Buffy.

"Don't know about you, but I'm down to _two_ against one." Buffy rolls her eyes.

The remaining demons and the man turn to them.

"Kill them. Now!" The man's rough, demonic voice screams out.

While Buffy rushes into the thick of things Faith stays where she is and readies another arrow. This time taking aim at the nearest demon's knee and Buffy uses her sword to quickly take off his head. Two of the remaining demons moved towards the Slayer while the other moved towards Faith. So far the man had stayed back.

She manages to hit him in the arm, but his anger at being disturbed propels him forward. He grabs her and throws her as hard as he can. She doesn't land too far away from the man and first fallen demon. The man simply gives her a smile. Her demon comes behind her and kicks her so hard she spins in the air before hitting a headstone. She waits until the demon moves closer to her before quickly unsheathing the small dagger strapped to her ankle and repeatedly stabbing it in the chest.

The man's obsidian eyes flash as he moves over to her and picks her up by the neck. Instantly Faith starts to see spots. Her attempts at getting away were pointless and didn't phase him at all. Just as she's about to give up Buffy's sword comes flying by and slices his head clean off. They both fall to the ground, his markings no longer glowing and the smoke envelopes them both. Faith can't control the coughing and hacking that shakes her body. Buffy helps her up only to have to catch her as she starts to sway.

"You okay?"

"Ugh, that smoke got to the back of my throat. Tastes like ass."

"Heh. Well, I think we should cut patrolling short tonight."

"Agreed." Faith nods. "My ribs are fucking killing me."

"Language, Faith." Buffy automatically admonishes her.

Faith automatically rolls her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This is mostly just filler. I've had it written for a while now, but I can't seem to get the second part done so I'm posting this by itself. The second part will be the next chapter.

**CRASH**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Are you okay now?"

"Still a little sore, but otherwise okay."

"You shouldn't be patrolling anyway. You're only human. I think it's careless that Buffy lets you go out with her."

"Come on, Cor. There's no reason to start bashing B."

"No reason?" Cordelia lightly smacks her side with the back of her hand and Faith doubles over. "That doesn't look like no reason to me."

"Patrolling is important. Innocents could die."

"_You_ could die. Patrolling is the Slayer's job. Buffy's job."

Faith lets out a deep sigh and sits further back on the bed. "We're never going to agree on this, are we?"

"No." Cordelia picks up the ice pack from her dresser and places it on the younger girl's side. "From the moment she got here she's caused you trouble."

"Cor..."

"First she completely ignores you, then her psycho ex attacks and hurts you."

"Cor-"

"Then she ignores you even more before dragging you into this supernatural, get-you-killed-at-any-moment type of lifestyle."

"Cordelia!"

"What?"

"I'm supposed to be here to hang with you. Do you really want to spend this time talking about Buffy?"

"No. I just, you mean a lot to me. More than any other person and I don't want to see you hurt. Or worse."

Faith opens her arms and motions for the older girl. She accepts and snuggles into Faith's good side.

"Where's your dad?"

"Hm?"

"Your dad. I haven't seen him in like, forever."

"Business is booming. Like, more so than normal, but don't worry. He misses his little protege too."

"Heh, he still calls me that?"

"You give him one little tip that saves the company millions and he wants you to take over the family business."

"I _am_ brilliant."

"It was a fluke. You told me so yourself."

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to tell him that."

"Knowing him, he'd probably just think I was lying. His Faithy could never do such a thing, after all."

Faith laughs at Cordelia's mocking tone. The laughter quickly turns into groaning as she cradles her side. The older girl doesn't know what to do, but hold her so that she doesn't fall to the floor. After a few minutes the pain goes away.

"Are you okay?" Cordelia hovers over her with her phone ready to call for help.

"I'm fine. Guess I just must have gotten hurt worse than I thought. Every time I do anything strenuous or laugh too hard I get the feeling someone is poking me with a bunch of needles."

"You're sweating. That can't just be from hurt ribs, right?"

"It happens once in a while, otherwise I'm fine. Hey, you know what I wanna do?" Faith directs attention from her side. "The day we graduate we should, the whole group of us, go to the cabin."

Cordelia gasps in excitement. "Absolutely! Gosh, we haven't done that since the summer before our Junior year."

"Yeah, I've missed it. All of us hanging out together."

"Well, we know Devon's coming. He's like a mentally challenged, male version of you. How he gets girls, I'll never know."

"He's in a band. Gets a chick's panties moist like that." She snaps her fingers.

"Gross, Faith."

"What? Didn't you try dating him a couple of years back?"

"For like, half a second. And I was only doing it to see if it'd get you jealous."

Faith snorts at the memory and Cordelia rolls her eyes in embarrassment.

"Since we're visiting the good old days how about we hit the docks together?"

"Tired of the Bronze, huh?"

"The Bronze is..." She pauses trying to think of an accurate description. "Too tame."

"That'd be why Buffy likes it so much. Tame is a big contrast to everything else she deals with."

"Well, I'm up for something a little more exciting tonight."

"And I'm always up for partying with my best girl."


End file.
